Revenge and Justice
by Brunette Dream
Summary: After the death of her brother, Clove decided it was down to her to find out how it happened, even if it meant having to team up with someone she didn't exactly like, Cato. Will she find was she wanted, or will it lead to something completely different? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a Modern AU, I think... Honestly I'm not so sure what it is... *Nervous smile* Hee, anyway, just a side note, Cato and Clove are adults in this. And I know its kinda off but oh well. Its called fanfiction for a reason, right? Good, I hope you like it**

* * *

Clove stared straight ahead as she watched the coffin lower slowly into the ground. Many people there had sympathy for her, and her family. Not that she cared about her mother and father that much anyway. The only one she truly cared about in that family she was stuck with, was her brother, Jason, and now he was gone.

If you knew Clove, you'd know she wasn't one for showing that much emotion. A lot of the girls at her school thought she was a robot because the most they saw out of her was a dry half smile. Some foolishly thought today would be different, and they couldn't be more wrong. She stood still, and muttered under her breath  
"My brother... My only one." Not much attention was paid on his death, all they knew was that he was murdered and the police were looking into it. She knew that this wasn't just a simple, back alley murder that happened far more often than usual, oh no, someone had it out for her brother, and she wanted to know who.

It was just another ordinary day at the police station for Cato, new murders got filed in, and they got assigned to other people. He felt like that one dog in the corner at all the shelters, the one that had a bad past, and was known for biting its owners, so no one wanted it. On a lot of his cases, he got out of control, and kept getting suspended, and unlike the movies, no one wanted the detective who never followed the rules. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, bored as hell.

It wasn't that long ago since Cato had his seemingly last case. About a month or so? He was forced to take two weeks off, after getting to rough with a suspect, and his case was given to someone else. He had to admit, he was fairly disappointed when he lost his case, it was the closest he had ever got to solving one. Just to make his record even better, no completed cases. He had been given countless amounts of cases, but each one ended the same, he'd step too out of line, and get suspended therefore losing his case.

Clove walked into the police department, the only real sound was the sound of her high heeled black boots hitting the floor with each step she took. She looked around and most people were busy, if not all, apart from one man, sat at his desk, not doing a thing. She walked up to him  
"Can you help me with something?" She asked, not in the polite way though, more in a way that was rhetorical. Cato knew whatever he said, she'd start saying why she was here.  
"I'm not sure if I'm the guy you want. Go check up with one of the others. They'd take your case." He looked over at some of the other people, working hard on cases that used to be his.  
"Why? Or are you busy here doing nothing?" Clove glared at him, she certainly wasn't in the mood to be pissed around today, even if it meant starting a few fights to get what she wanted  
"Listen, Princess." Cato slammed his fists against his desk and stood up, prepared to start yelling at this girl, but then the Chief of Police came in, and gave him a look that could melt ice, telling him to sit back down and shut his mouth, giving her the impression that she won. "Go talk to the guy in charge." He muttered, and Clove walked over to him.  
"I need your help on a case." She had her hands on her hips, and spoke like she meant business, it was the only way to make people take her seriously, even though some people thought she looked ridiculous, like Cato, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing at her posture.  
"Follow me, Miss." She followed the chief into his office.

There was the sound of yelling for about an hour, before Clove stomped out, muttering a mixture of curses and insults about the police under her breath. That's when she felt something hit her on the back of her head. A paper airplane. She picked it up and looked around to see who threw it. She sighed and opened it up, still walking out. The letter read 'Meet me outside tonight, at midnight. I know how to help you out.' She sighed, looking back at the station. If it meant finding justice, she'd do it, no matter what consequences


	2. Chapter 2

**Just another little side note, what's written in italics, that's a flashback and there's quite a few of them. Just thought I'd warn you.**

* * *

Clove stood outside in the dark, waiting for the sender of the message to appear. She sighed, pacing. She never liked the night, not since what had happened all those years ago.

_Fifteen years ago _

_Screaming and yelling. That was the only thing Clove could hear. Jason hugging her tightly, he was only young, well, so was she. Her older sister wasn't in the room with them, and her mom and dad were out, again._

A noise woke her up from her nightmarish memories. She gripped the pen knife in her back pocket tightly,she carried it around to a lot of places, especially at night. This part of town wasn't exactly the safest area to be. She eased up slightly a few moments after she heard it. She looked over at one side of the street, still not seeing any sign of the person she was waiting for. Clove looked at her watch, 11:56. She sighed, another four minutes to go. She started pacing again, trying to count down until it was midnight. She winced again at another noise, tightening her grip.  
"I hate this." She muttered. She looked up at the starry sky, trying to make time go quicker.

_"Just stay here, alright?" Her older sister, Alexis, told her and Jason this before she went out of the room. Alexis was there half baby sitting and half packing up her things. She moved out last week but a lot of her things were still at their house. Clove didn't have that much of an idea what was going on, so she just stayed silent, hoping whatever was going on would be over soon._

It was really cold that night, the temperature was surely below zero. She hugged herself, trying to keep warm. Her heart was pounding, she's never been out at night, not this late at least. She bit her lower lip, really wanting time to speed up, she hated it there. She wanted to be at her apartment a couple streets away. Sure, it would still be dark and not so safe, but at least she wouldn't be as on display as she was there.

_At one point in that night, there was silence, then the sound of a gun shot and shattering glass. Jason quickly got up  
"Lexi!" He yelled, and ran out of the room. Him and her always called Alexis, Lexi, they all had names for each other. Clove quickly followed him out of the room. First she saw the broken window in Lexi's old room, then there was a lot of blood on the walls and carpet. And right in the middle of the room, was her older sister, Lexi, lying completely still._

She heard footsteps, and immediately started panicking. She got out her knife and gripped it tightly in her hand.  
"Hello?" She asked, not that she expected a response. She took a few shaken steps towards the sound, her knife pointed directly outwards. She saw the figure getting closer, and not freaking out got harder and harder to do. The figure in the dark kept getting closer, and she lunged, trying to attack, letting out a scream. The figure grabbed her wrist before she could do any damage. Clove looked up and saw his ice blue eyes, eyes she saw earlier that day "You."  
"Look at that." Cato smirked "You put the pieces together." He ruffled up her hair while she glared at him  
"What do you want?" She really wasn't in the mood for him, or the dark, or anything she had in her situation. She still held the knife out, just in case something bad happened  
"I want to help you on your case." He looked down at her, and down at the knife "Can you put that away now? I'm not going to kill you or anything.  
"Really? Because your boss said..." She put the knife away  
"I know what he said." He interrupted her "But you saw me there today, I had nothing to do. Besides, you can't do this on your own."  
"Oh yeah? Why not? I know everything there is to know about his death." She folded her arms, slightly offended by what he just said  
"But you don't have the resources at your hands, do you?" He asked, and she stayed silent. "So, you wanna solve this case soon with help, or in about ten years without me."  
"With you." She smiled slightly "I'm Clove by the way  
"Cato." He half smiled back, finally, a case he won't get kicked off of. Probably

* * *

**Please review. Short chapter, I know. I'm sucky at writing long ones. Anyway, I'm off to play Slender, for the first time. So if there aren't any updates to this story or any new ones from me, I probably died. I'm not scared, she said then died. Okay, until next time!**


End file.
